katana_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Fifteen
Fifteen, nicknamed "The Dragon" by the media, is the deuteragonist of Katana Zero. Over the course of the game, several mass-murders are attributed to him, and he clashes with Zero several times as he seeks revenge against the government for creating him. Abilities Like all Gamma NULL, Fifteen has been on Chronos since childhood, which allows him to perceive time much more slowly as well as glimpse the future. He has tremendous speed, which allows him to cut through multiple opponents with a single stroke of his blade. This "dash" ability can slice through shields, avoid lasers and shotgun traps, and is faster than the human eye (or a camera) can see. However, Fifteen is briefly unable to use his katana after using this ability, leaving him vulnerable until it recharges. Fifteen also possesses superhuman strength—being able to lift Fa Yuan, whose weight exceeds a hundred kilograms, with one hand. Appearance Fifteen wears snake-tailed blonde hair down to his waist, collected in a ponytail. He is dressed in a black business suit, his jacket is unbuttoned, and under it is a white shirt. He has a katana with white tsuka and raspberry tsuba. His katana is painted in two colors: yellow and crimson. Personality Little is known of Fifteen's true personality, but it can be assumed that he exhibits traits of psychopathy, similar to Zero and the other Gamma NULLs. He harbors a deep-seated hatred towards the people involved with the NULL Project and Chronos due to their disregard and abandonment of NULL soldiers post-war. History As a child, Fifteen underwent Chronos treatment as part of the NULL Project, becoming a Gamma NULL capable of controlling time. During the Cromag War, he served alongside Zero and the Headhunter, massacring entire villages of Cromags. In Katana Zero He is also called "The Dragon" by the media and works with the Headhunter to find and kill the people responsible for turning them into Gamma NULL and ruining their lives. During the events of Katana Zero, Fifteen works to track down and kill the people responsible for Chronos and the NULL project. He breaks into Fa Yuan's jail cell and interrogates him to get names of those involved with Chronos, and then kills him. Before escaping, he steals the prison's security tapes, likely to cover his tracks. These tapes would later be recovered by Zero during the Chinatown mission. He encounters V and Zero in the end of the mansion mission, cutting off both of V's arms and taking him away to interrogate him. During the game's credits, Fifteen is seen standing in front of a large peg board covered in notes and pictures. V is seen in the next room over, unmoving. Trivia *The red glow that envelops the screen before Fifteen appears for the first time is similar to the one used when Zero discovers Leviathan in his apartment after the Club mission. *It is likely that Fifteen is the one who calls Zero after he watches the prison security tapes, as he is the only other character who is confirmed to know the location of Leon Von Alvensleben. **Also, during the intro to the slaughterhouse mission where Zero receives the call, the jabbering (the repeated noise meant to represent the speaker's voice) is a similar tone to Fifteen's. *Fifteen Appears to be left handed Gallery 15 in a army uniform.png|In an army uniform Dragon.gif|Battle stance DragonRun.gif|Running DragonSneak.gif|Sneaking DragonCasualWalk.gif|Casual walk YuanHeldByDragon.gif|Holding Fa Yuan EA3GS3PU8AEZ2Hp.png|Fifteen as depicted by Katana Zero artist 'Dave Zhang'|link=https://twitter.com/godsavant/status/1156798712003252224?s=20 fifteen~1.gif|Fifteen using his Dragon Dash Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Deuteragonists